


You’re My Champion

by waveringwaters



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Revalink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveringwaters/pseuds/waveringwaters
Summary: When Link meets Revali at a stable he couldn’t help but to come forward and ask him a favor. As the two grow close they form a special bond until something unlikely sets them apart. It feels like they are at square zero if there even is such a thing. It doesn’t help that Revali has to watch Link become more and more quiet everyday and Link seeing Revali grow more unlike himself than ever.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at titles even worse at summaries. This is my first time writing a fic in like 2 1/2 years so I hope my writing suffices.

The storm came from almost nowhere. Strong winds and a certain chance for lighting forced Revali to take shelter in a stable nearby. A stable that ventured far from his home, a bit too far for his liking. Nearly waterlogged, Revali entered the stable and shook off as much water as he could. He began to feel stares from every Hylian in the room. Seeing a Rito this far out was rare. He didn’t mind though. He was prepared for the sure attention he’ll receive. Hylians are the type that are thrilled to see the other species of Hyrule, at least that’s what he heard. Revali enjoyed telling himself that the Hylians were most captivated by Ritos. How could they not? 

Revali took a few steps forward before eyeing his surroundings. There’s no way he was going to sleep on a bed. But at this point he didn’t have a choice. It was either a bed or the floor. He turned and approached the Hylian at the desk who held her eyes in awe.

“Wel-Welcome to the...uh, to the Woodland Stable! Could I help you with anything?” the lady asked, straightening herself up. 

“Yes...well I’m hoping if I could get a bed for the night. How many rupees would that be?” He asked, reaching for his pouch.

“Ah! Well I’m sorry to inform but our last bed was just taken. I apologize for any inconvenience,” she tapped her fingers nervously, “You are more than welcome to take the mat beside the end of the last bed. There’s pillows and I’ll provide you a blanket if you decide to stay.” she glanced outside where it was pouring hard and looked back at the Rito with an awkward smile.

Revali grunted and flipped a purple rupee on the desk and turned sharply around and strolled towards the mat, “I suppose I’ll take the mat. I won’t be needing a blanket.” he responded with a dramatic wave of his wing. 

“Oh! Wow! Thank you, sir!” the Hylian exclaimed fumbling to catch the rupee in the air.

Revali took his Great Eagle Bow from his back and sat down with it carefully. He began to inspect it for any possible damage and need for adjustment. Already he could feel the presence of people near. He looked up and saw three Hylians standing next to and in front of him. Their faces held excitement as well as questions on questions. Revali smirked to himself and gently placed his bow down. He might as well be sociable right now, even if he didn’t really want to but it’s not like he’s going to see any of them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link dried himself as much as he could before returning back to the stable. With the rain coming so suddenly he wasn’t able to gather the things he needed. His relief was that he changed before going out. If he got his uniform dirty then he’d get quite the talking to from his father. Tired he entered the stable and saw a small crowd surrounding something...or someone. He ignored it and went to his bed and threw himself on it. He sat up and looked at who everyone was looking at. A Rito who was seated in the mat beside his bed. Link was surprised. He has not seen a Rito in person before. He found himself staring and listening to the others put in question after question to which the Rito answered pridefully. 

A sudden clap from behind the crowd caused them to turn around. The owner of the stable announced it was time to quiet down and let the other guests have a quiet place to rest. Each member of the crowd reluctantly left after thanking the Rito for his time much to his delight.

Revali narrowed his eyes to Link and chuckled, “I see you staring, Hylian. Did you want to ask something?” he smugly asked. 

Link had nothing to ask. Being put on the spot so suddenly caught him off guard. He shook his head.

“Hmph. Very well.” his attention turned back to his bow, he picked up where he left off, inspecting the bow for any repairs. 

Link watched him and couldn’t help but scan him from crest to tail. Man, he was really just a full bird. He admired the way Ritos are. The power of flight. Oh how he wished he could fly. After the moment in thought he found himself still staring and forced himself to look away and get himself under the covers of his bed. If he wanted to get up early tomorrow he’d have to sleep now. Link loosened his hair tie and laid back on the bed and slept with the strangest feeling in his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning was welcomed with a clear sky and warm weather. Revali opened his eyes and stretched his back and wings out. He could already tell that he overslept. He felt his bones crack as he stood up to brush his ruffled feathers down. No one was in the stable except him. He scoffed and grabbed his bow heading outside feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want the Hylians to now think he wasn’t an early riser. 

As soon as he stepped outside he was hit with a blast of something sweet smelling. He turned his head in that direction and followed it. Near the cooking pot were all the Hylians with plates in their hands with a ridiculously colored food item on it. 

Revali turned his head in the direction of his home. He supposed it was safe to return back now. He wondered if he could get breakfast here. Not whatever the Hylians were having but something more...fresh. As he was lost in thought Revali felt a tap on his arm. He looked down and saw it was the Hylian from last night. 

“What do you want?” he asked almost harshly, he saw that the blonde Hylian was holding a plate with what everyone else had.

“Saw that you slept in. Thought you’d want something to eat before leaving.” Link replied holding the plate up. 

“I didn’t sleep in, for your information.” he raised his beak in the air and looked down on him, “And I will not eat that...whatever that is.”

Link chuckled, “It’s a crepe. They always make it amazing here. I come here whenever I can. It’s really good I think you should try it!”

It was at this point where Revali scanned the Hylian and his full attention turned himself around to face Link directly. His uniform was that of the Royal Guard.

“You’re part of the Royal Guard?” 

Link nodded.

“What are you doing here then? Aren’t you supposed to be in the castle or whatever?” Revali said rather bluntly. He shook his head. If this Hylian wasn’t going to perform his royal duties then he might as well take his place. Being a part of the royal guard has always been a small daydream for him. 

“Ah...well I don’t have my duties till tonight. I thought it’ll be nice to step away from the castle, even if it’s for a little bit,” he scratched his cheek looking down, “Are you going to take it or not?” 

Revali scoffed and took the plate between his wingtips and examined it. A thin but fluffy looking circle wrapped around berries and white cream. How Hylians eat such things is a mystery. He took the rather small fork and took a piece of the crepe in his beak. He was angry at how much he enjoyed it. 

“Well? How is it?” Link asked hopefully. 

“I suppose it’ll have to do. I’ll have a proper meal in my home.” To Hylians the crepe must have been big for them but Revali managed to finish his plate in a few bites. He returned the plate to the front and began to observe the area. He’ll need a proper take off spot. Seemingly forgetting that Link was ever beside him in the first place, Revali strolled around the stable. He could hear chatter behind him as soon as he was a few steps away. He glanced over his shoulder and saw few Hylian females surround the knight. ‘Of course’ he thought, ‘Royal Guards sure do get attention wherever they go’ he couldn’t help but remember last night when it was him who got all the attention. He mumbled to himself and continued his search. Unfortunately this stable wasn’t off a cliff so he’d have to make do with anything nearby.

“Wait!” 

Revali glanced over his shoulder making sure the voice wasn’t calling to someone else. That same Royal Guard Hylian was running toward him. Revali grunted when he made a full stop in front of him.

“I realized that I never properly introduce myself. My name is Link and as you already know, I’m part of the royal guard,” he said with a flick of his hat, “And if you don’t mind I do actually have a question or two for you.”

Revali studied him for a bit ‘What could he possibly want to ask that he didn’t ask last night?’, “I’d appreciate it if you would make your questions quick, I have to be leaving back to my village soon.” 

Link nodded and reached behind his back and pulled out a bow seemingly out of thin air. Revali blinked confusingly and swore there was nothing behind his back except a sword when he came to talk. The bow was dark in color with red markings that stamped the royal crest. Revali tried to hold back an impressed look by it. 

“You see, I’m fairly new to this type of weapon. I am already fairly skilled with a sword but would like to have some skill in all weapons types,” Link’s eyes flickered past Revali's head where his bow was secured, “ And I was wondering if you could show me the ropes?”

Revali opened his beak and shut it quickly. For a moment he was at a loss for words. He never expected anyone to ask him, especially a Hylian for archery lessons. Revali refused to stay silent for too long before this little knight assumed that he was taken back. 

“What? Don’t you have ‘master’ archers in that castle? Why not have one of them teach you instead?” Revali commented, he narrowed his eyes towards the cliff behind him, anxiously waiting for the conversation to be done with.

Link took a deep breath, bit his lip, and looked down, “Well, you see, I’m not exactly ‘popular’ with any of the other guards or even any of the knights for that matter. Even if I did ask them it’s not like any of them would accept. Anyways, when I saw you I figured...well, I figured that it was a sign. I’ve heard stories of the Rito and their amazing natural ability to wield a bow. I’m really impressed by it! That’s why I’m asking you here and now. I want you to teach me how to use this!”

Revali’s feather crest rose at the mention of his people and the compliment. He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him. He brought his hand up to his beak and thought. He never really thought about being a mentor. He glanced at the Hylian and his eyes held such determination. As a solitary soldier he couldn’t see himself teaching another how to use a bow. For some reason something urged him to accept. He couldn’t explain the feeling but the idea of teaching someone about his life long passion intrigued him,

“May I?” Revali asked holding his wing out towards Link

Link nodded in response and handed his bow over to Revali,

The bow was of such fine material. It was crafted so a small species like Hylians could handle it. Although the bow was crafted expertly Revali prefered his own bow, which he created himself. He ran his wing tip down the riser before handing it back to Link,

“Me being here was a one time incident. I won’t be making trips like these again once we begin. You’ll have to come to Rito Village if you want lessons from me,” he thought for a moment, wondering when he’ll be ready to start teaching. It would have to be soon, “Are you able to make it two days from now? You’ll have time for your duties tonight and a day to prepare.” Revali swore he never saw a face light up more than Link did,

“Really? You’d teach me?” he pumped his fists excitedly, “Thank you-! Ah…er..,” he trailed off and looked up at Revali,

He held up his wing, “You may call me, Revali.”

“Revali! Thank you!” he exclaimed to which Revali only nodded in response. 

From behind Link one of the stable workers brought out a horse and brought it towards him. If Revali had a nose it would be scrunched up at the sight of the horse. He always found them to be strange and their appearance put him off greatly. 

“I suppose you don’t want to be late for your duties then now do you?” Revali suggested as he watched him thank the stable worker and climb atop his horse. He waved goodbye and was off towards the castle. 

It wasn’t until after Link disappeared in the distance that he realized he should be going himself. Why he watched that Royal Guard off was beyond him. Anyways...he should head home now. He has to prepare for when his ‘guest’ begins to make his frequent visits. Heh...teaching a Royal Guard member. Now that was something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I didn’t know how much time has passed but I’m going to give the excuse everyone gives. 
> 
> Animal Crossing New Horizons 
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy

By midday Revali had made it to Rito Village. As soon as he descended on the main platform he headed straight for his home. He’d usually stop by to announce his arrival to the elder but he was just so hungry. Revali opened up a crate under his hammock and pulled out an assortment of fruits. Apples and berries were his favorites and all that he had at the moment. After eating his fill Revali raised himself and took a moment to stretch out his wings and set his bow neatly on a table before making his way up the stairs towards the elders home. 

Chorus of greetings made their way towards Revali as he ascended the stairs. Although he was only gone for roughly a day, he missed the attention he received from those he had known practically all his life. Revali’s mind drifted towards the Hylian he met. He’d have to make a lesson plan. If Revali was going to be a teacher he would take that title seriously. Maybe that’s why he agreed to training him. So others could see that he had a species like Hylians interested in his skills. 

Revali chuckled as he entered the elders home. He bowed his head slightly and swifted his wing under his chest.

“Ah, I see you have returned from your travels. Welcome back Revali. I’m glad you made it after that terrible storm.” she greeted

“Hello Ria. I apologize for not coming to visit as soon as I entered. I had something rather urgent to attend to first in my home.”

Ria laughed and rocked her chair, “Do not worry about that. I’m glad that you came to visit either way,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I heard you chuckle as you walked in. What amuses you so?” 

Revali stayed silent for a moment before answering, “I met a Hylian at a stable, where I took shelter from the storm. He has asked me to teach him the ways of archery,” Revali’s whole body perked up as he had just realized something, “May I ask the status of the Flight Range?”

Ria smiled warmly at Revali as she raised her wing to mimic wiping a tear from her eye, “Oh Revali...you made a friend.” to which he replied with a scoff, “You’d be glad to know that it’s complete. There seemed to be a spike in productivity while you were out. I suppose that’s where you intended to teach?”

“Well of course. I don’t intend to visit the castle every other day just to teach some royal guard how to use a _bow._ He’ll have to come here on his own.” Revali asserted with a curt nod. 

“A royal guard member is who you’re teaching? Oh my! Revali that’s such an honor!” Ria exclaimed

“I’m not sure what the big deal is. He’s just living in the castle...a guard whose sole purpose is to protect the royal family.” Revali narrowed his eyes remembering the uniform. It did hold importance. Either way, Revali did not care too much about Links status.

“I’m sure you have plenty to do then. You must prepare for his arrival,” Ria closes her eyes and began to rock her chair, “I do hope it all goes well.”

Revali nodded and bid his farewell. He made his way towards the Rito crested platform and looked towards the snow covered mountains. With the Flight Range complete, he'll finally achieve true peace and quiet...well, not with that guard around. He could see torches faintly in the distance. He assumed that’s where the Flight Fange had been built. Revali made a mental note of its location and turned to head back to his home. He could spend the remainder of the day there just to get acquainted with his new surroundings. 

Once Revali entered the Flight Range he noticed that it was finely furnished. Rugs and pillows laid neatly on the floor. A newly made hammock hung securely near the open frame with a large wooden box underneath.

Revali smoothed his finger across the hammock and smiled. Ria had obviously made it herself with the colors matching his feathers. 

His smile faded as he recalled the conversation. He didn’t mention it to her but he noticed that her eyes have gone more grey, her feathers more flat, and her voice much softer. Revali shook his head trying to push it aside. He needed to focus on something else. 

Revali stepped outside to the platform and gazed ahead. He could see the wind streams push upwards surrounding a rock pillar. Glowing blue targets covered the pillar and the walls around it. 

“Yes, I suppose this will have to do.” he mumbled to himself as he plopped himself down to adjust his Great Eagle Bow for training. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link signaled his steed to slow to a halt as he approached the entrance of the royal guard entrance. There he hopped off his horse and had a knight passing by take it back to the stables. Link practically flew down the stairs not watching where he was going, nearly colliding with several older guards. After profusely apologizing he began to walk toward his station. Link began mentally planning everything he’d need for a day in Rito Village. It was never elaborated if he would say a night or two there to take advantage of daylight. 

A heavy hand hand plopped down Link’s shoulders followed by a teasingly high pitched voice,

“Did Epona make sure Linky was safe during his travels? I think Epona deserves nice cromchy carrot as a reward,” 

Link lowered his head and groaned as his father laughed heartily at his expression,

“Dad, you're a _captain_. Someone is going to hear you and never take you seriously ever again.” 

“Aw come on, You know I’m just glad you made it back okay. I’ve never seen a storm stir up like _that_ before. And look! Your uniform is still spiffy clean!” 

Link chuckled nervously as he took off his gloves to replace them with a fresh pair, “Yeah, I was able to take shelter nearby. It wasn’t too bad I don’t think.” 

A commotion suddenly erupted behind them with heavy metal clanking together, the two turned their heads around and saw a pair of knights in a fight.

“Oh not again. Link, I have to take care of this. Why don’t you go back to the tower?”

Link watched his dad move swiftly towards the fight when he turned around and pointed, “By the way you’re cleared for a week!” he shouted, still walking but backwards. 

Link’s whole body perked up. A week? Timing couldn’t be more perfect. He had already come up with a dozen reasons on his way here why he should be cleared but it was already done! Link did a quick prayer to Hylia and thanked her. _Wait, does that mean I’m cleared for tonight as well?_

Link assumed that he would be cleared for his night duties and shrugged it off. He sprinted towards the tower and made his way up to his room. Changing out of his uniform he replaces it with trousers and Hylian tunic. _Now, to start thinking about what to pack._ Oh Hylia. Link wasn’t sure what to bring. He never asked about temperature or if he should pack extra clothes! It’ll be his first time aside from going to Zora’s Domain that he’ll be traveling to a major village. 

Link sat on his bed thinking hard about his decision. He had packed a bag with a few days worth of clothing. He had come to the conclusion that he would stay at Rito Village for a short time to save time. It shouldn’t be a problem. Like in Zora’s Domain, Rito Village _should_ have an inn as well. Do Rito even sleep in bed? He can’t imagine it being very comfortable with their wings and all. Oh well, he figured he'd have to see for himself. Link hoped that Revali wouldn't mind if he showed up earlier than expected. Besides, even if he did have to wait an extra day for him he wouldn’t mind exploring the village and the nature surrounding it. 

“Where are you off to this time?” Link turned around mid-securing Epona’s saddle and saw his father standing there with hands on his hips, he held a small pouch between his fingers. 

“Oh...you know…out.” he replied 

“Well that’s fine and all but you could at least tell me,” he gave another laugh and handed Link the pouch,

“What’s this?” Link asked opening the bag and peering inside

“Just some rupees. Spend wisely”

Link nodded and pocketed the pouch. He quickly mounted his horse and settled in for the long ride. 

“Just be safe out there alright?”

“I will. Thanks-“ Link quickly looked around to make sure no one was nearby “-Dad.” which earned him a chuckle

Link tapped his heel against Epona’s side that singled Epona to start trotting. Link could feel his heart begin to pound from excitement. A new village to explore. New people as well. As he rode out from under the castle stable the sun poured onto his face. With one whip of the reins Epona switched to a gallop. The two soon disappeared behind the castle walls as they made their way towards a brand new path where neither have been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things I don’t know how to write:  
> -loving and supporting fathers  
> -extroverts 
> 
> things included in this chapter:  
> -a loving and supporting father  
> -an extrovert
> 
> also if you didn’t come from my tumblr you should go follow bc I give updates and such: https://soaringrevalink.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Revali had been staring in the abyss for what seemed like hours. He had returned to his home briefly to pick up some personal items. He decided he will be staying nights at the Flight Range, so some belongings were needed. Diary, bow cleaning kit, extra clothing, books, and as well as some food. Revali prodded his temple while examining his home hammock. Should he bring it for Link? Will he even be staying at the Flight Range with him? ‘No, of course not,’ he thought ‘I haven’t shared a room all my life and I’m not going to start now! That little guard can manage going from the range to the inn and back...probably.’ Revali mumbled under his breath as he decided against it and shoved the hammock in his bag. He would rather not make the trip back just because Link might decide he would be too tired after his lesson.

But that’s when he heard it. As Revali appoched the main landing he saw two of the older Rito guards looking off into the area where the Flight Range was. He recognized them as Kohi and Mame. At first it didn’t seem like much was happening, but as Revali got closer he could hear their conversation,

“Does he really think he’s that special just because he won some contest and got a prize? Also, what kind of prize is asking for a whole range to be built?” 

“Right? My dad spent weeks working with some Hylians just so that jerk could use it for himself to ‘train himself harder’ or something.”

“Did he ever even thank your dad? All I saw him do today was see go to his house, visit the elder, and then he headed straight for that place!”

“Dad said as long as the elder is pleased he doesn’t mind.” 

The two mumbles under their breath as they turned around and froze in place when they realized that Revali had been behind them the whole time. Listening. 

“R-Revali...hey man…” Kohi trailed off 

Kohi struggled to put words together when Mame interjected him,

“I rather not bother with him. I’m sure he has more ‘important’ things to do. Like spending all his time at a range he doesn’t even deserve,” Mame nudged Kohi and motioned his head, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Kohi and Mame both pushed past Revali despite there being plenty of room to go around. 

Revali stood his ground and as soon as he heard their footsteps fade he took off from the landing and flew back to the Flight Range. 

Of course neither of what they said had any affect on Revali. He stopped letting what people he doesn’t care  
for think about him. Well, at least that’s how he saw it anyway. Besides, they were probably jealous that it was them who lost against Revali in the contest. They weren’t even close. 

Revali felt a blast of wind hit him at once. He looked up and had just noticed how dark this area of the Flight Range was. Despite that, Revali could still see the targets below him just fine. He appreciated the blue glow and how they were scattered. He was already strategizing how he would take them all out in a mere minute. Revali’s stomach growled lowly.

‘Maybe after a quick bite.’ he thought. He opened his bag and pulled out some fruit and set them in front of him. He wondered if there were any fish in the water below the range. He decided against it to save time and ate in silence. 

It was only for a moment, that his mind drifted to the upcoming days he’ll be sharing with Link. How he’ll have to spend those days teaching and practicing with another presence. Revali had no idea what the future is holding for him, he just hopes it goes well and he doesn’t make a fool of himself. 

Revali grabbed his bow and stood tall at the ledge. Might as well get used to this area as quickly as possible. He spread his wings and leaped off letting the wind below rise him high in the air. He circled the rock pillars looking at every target, nook, and cranny. He could definitely get use to this.  
——————————————————-——————  
“Again?” Link questioned Epona as she stopped once again to graze on a random area of grass, “We really need to keep moving, come on.” he said tugging at the reins. Epona let out an unusually annoyed sounding human sigh, but carried on as told. In the distance, he could see a tent with its signature horse head above it. Link’s stomach growled, “I suppose we could stop for a bit,” he assured Epona with a pat on the neck, “I promise it’s not too far now, girl.” 

Once he arrived at the stable, he was greeted by the stable workers. They seemed to eye Epona multiple times as he hopped off the saddle and handed the rein to one of them. He finally realized after a moment that the royal emblem was decorated on the saddle...ah well. The stable workers seemed unsure how to greet Link so they bowed their heads quickly trying to pass it off as a nod in case he wasn’t, in fact, royal. 

“We’ll make sure ya horse here gets a good meal and some rest. Why dontcha do the same?” a worker said, coming up from behind the others and motioned towards the cooking pot, “Today’s special is cucco stew!” 

Link nodded and handed him two purple rupees, “Thank you. By the way, would you happen to know how much farther Rito Village would be?”

The worker thought for a moment and turned his attention towards the bridge, “If ya plan on leaving soon, you’ll get there a bit after dark. But if ya stay the night and leave at first daylight you might make it fer breakfast!” he said almost laughing to himself

Link hoped the owner didn’t notice him scrunching his face up, thinking hard about which to do. Suddenly there was a wooden bowl and spoon shoved in his face. 

“You’ll need this.” the worker said, his voice dropping to sound serious. He walked off towards the stable with Epona in tow. Huh...

Link was too surprised to say anything, he watched until he saw Epona settle in and take her first bite from the trough. He looked down at the bowl and then at the cooking pot, his stomach growling even louder now as the smells of cucco stew wafted towards him. He walked towards the pot and served himself a hearty serving. The sky was still fairly blue but Link knew it was only a matter of time where it would start getting too dark where Epona will refuse to move. He shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth. His brain calculating exactly when he’ll have to leave today to make it to the next stable. Is there even a stable near Rito Village? Another spoonful. If he left tomorrow? Whenever he wanted to. Which would be in the day. Link wanted all the time possible to dedicate to training with Revali. Another spoonful. Hey this stew is pretty good. Maybe if he just rested for a bit now, Epona would be ready to ride again in an hour or so. Yeah...that sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re reading this thank you for not giving up on this fic. I know I haven’t been updating as much as I like. If you haven’t already follow my tumblr it’s where I’m active!
> 
> https://soaringrevalink.tumblr.com/


End file.
